The love of an Apprentice
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Shizune remebers him but he doesn't remeber her. So far they haven't had pleasent encouters, but the memories hunt her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The love of an Apprentice

By,

Narurto4life

**Author's note: Not very many KabutoxShizune stories out there, so I wanted to make one! I know there is an age difference, but bear with me! This chapter is based on ep.88-90. Hope you like it!**

I watched the three rows of pictures turn before her on the slot machine. Tsunade-Sama was gambling yet again. It was her favorite thing to do, but that didn't mean she was good at it. I watched as the first row landed on a 7, I instantly smile. I watched the other rows still spinning. "seven, seven, seven" I whispered. Tsunade stared at the machine.

The second row landed on a seven. I now stared at the last remaining row. "Seven, seven, seven" I kept whispering. I squeezed the small pig I was holding a bit tighter. Tsunade might actually win this time. The row started slowing down. "Seven…seven" Then the row stopped and landed on a seven.

"Jackpot!" I yelled as the coins spilled out of the slot. "Congratulations, patron!" I heard a man on the loud speaker say. "Number 44, is on fire right now. Now please win more!" The man on the loud speaker yelled.

I smiled this was unusual, but good; Tsunade actually won for once. "Unusual things do happen, Tsunde-sama" I said smiling. Tsunde just kept staring at the row of seven.

After awhile Tsunade had six trays full of coins. She kept wining jackpots. She started to attract a crowd. "That's incredible, lady!" a man said from the crowd. "very impressive" said another. "I want some of her luck" Said another admirer.

Then once again three sevens appeared on the machine. "She got another again" said the crowd. The little pig jumped in my arms. "Hurry! you are hot" I said smiling from behind Tsunade. More coins dumped out from the slot.

We finally left the machine and bought some things at the market. I walked behind Tsunade, with the little pig at my heels. Tsunade's features looked gloomy, which was odd with all the money she won.

I ran a little to catch up with her. "Tsunade-sama, please wait!" I shouted. "What happened? It's like a miracle for you to win this much, Tsunade-sama…" I said as she stopped. "But you look so gloomy" Tsunade turned around and looked at me. "This city…" I gave her a confused look from behind the bag I was carrying.

"I have a bad feeling about this place, we're going to leave" Tsunade said sternly. "What? This place is a tourist resort. let's go look at the castles an enjoy the place…" I looked at her. "then let's go take a look so we can leave quickly" The blonde said as she started walking ahead again.

I was confused on what she was so worried about, this wasn't like Tsunde. "Wait, Tsunade-sama" I said catching up to her once again.

We arrived at the huge castle. I looked up at the structure. "Wow! Tanzaku castle is impressive. I can see why it's classified as a cultural land mark" I said shading my eyes from the sun, so I could see the top of the castle. "Don't be so carefree we're leaving the city" I stopped and looked at her.

Tsunade started walked away, I ran after her. "Tsunade-sama, please take a closer look at it. it's free to look at" I shouted. Then Tsunade stopped, So me and the little pig behind me stopped as well. Tsunade looked worried. "Tsunade-sama?" I asked with a confused look.

Tsunade slowly looked up at the castle. Then we heard a explosion. All of a sudden brown smoke burst of the monument.

I stood next to Tsunade a watched. The sound of falling wood echoed in my ears. As the smoke cleared I felt a chill go through me.

"That's…" I said looking up. A hug snake with two people on top of it's head was in the place of the castle. One of those people had long black hair, which was with no doubt Orochimaru. Next to him was a younger kid with grey hair and glasses.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade said finishing my sentence. Orochimaru gave a low laugh and looked up reveling his snake like eyes. "I found you" He said looked at Tsunade. I glared at the man. The two jumped off the snakes head in front of us, but a good distance apart. I had a bad feeling about this.

The snake vanished and went off on it's own way. Orochimaru and Tsunade gave each other stern stares. I looked up at Tsunde for an answer.

She was still staring at the two in front of us, against the opposite wall. I then turned and looked over the snake-nin and his accomplice.

We were in a maze like place, trapped. Me and Tsunade stood next to one wall and Orochimaru and the grey-haired boy on the other wall. Not much room to fight each other, but it would have to do.

I scooted my foot back to get in a fighting stance if we were attacked. Ton-ton, the little pig at my heels, attempted to growl at the pair. "It's been over a long time, Orochimaru" Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"I've looked for you everywhere" The snake-ninja said in a rather scratchy voice. "What do you want with me? Don't tell me you want to talk about old times." I kept my gaze on boy with glasses, as Tsunade spoke. Orochimaru didn't look like he would fight, but make some body fight for him.

"Well I have a small request for you" I scanned Orochimaru as he spoke to Tsunade. His arms were bandaged and his face looked like he has a high fever. I bet Tsunade noticed his weakened state already, he must be asking for medical help from Tsunade.

Orochimaru smirked. "Tsunade-sama, you should have already guessed by now…" the boy said. "Ask some one else, I quit medicine a long time ago" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone.

"We can't do that, You should be able to tell how serious the wound is. No one else can cure these arms. The legendary Sanin that won her fame as a medical specialist…Tsunade-hime, only you can cure this." The boy in glasses stated. I looked at Orochimaru his face was sweaty and he was still smirking.

"The wound affecting your arms, isn't a ordinary one is it?" Tsunade asked. I watched as Orochimaru's hand trembled. "What did you do?" Tsunade pestered. "Nothing much…I was wounded when I killed the third" My eyes widened and I gasped.

"You…did you really…" I looked at the man. He actually killed the hokage? That wasn't a easy task, no wonder he was wounded so badly. "You don't need to look that scary, all things with form eventually perish. That goes for people too." Tsunade glared at him.

"You should know what I'm Talking about…" he said in a cold tone. I looked at him, he was trying to make Tsunade-Sama upset. He knows about my Uncle and Tsunade's Brother. How dare he mock us! I looked over at Tsunade. Her jaw was clenched and Closed her eyes.

"Since you let two of you love ones die" Finished orochimaru. Tsunade Opened her eyes and glared up at Orochimaru. I looked down at the ground, they were hitting Tsunade's weak points. A image of my Uncle and Tsunade flashed before my eyes.

I faced Tsunade again, she wasn't looking to good. So I faced the front again. The Boy with grey hair was looking at us. He looked deep in thought at what Orochimaru said. Then Orochimaru gave a low chuckle.

I took a step back jus to be prepared. "Yes…there deaths are gruesome" He said smirking. That's it, he had no reason to talk about them in front of Tsunade-sama! I pulled up the sleeve of my kimono, and pulled back the string of a hidden weapon that shot needles.

I saw the grey haired kid move. I let go of the strings releases very sharp steel needles. The Kid took out a Kunai and blocked each one. He caught one in his hand inches from his face. He watched as the poison, I had coated them with, dripped the ground.

This kid was good, he moved pretty fast. "Poison…a hidden weapon, I see" He whispered. I clenched my teeth. I had to get Orochimaru for torturing Tsunade with those thoughts.

I jumped to the side and ran straight. I dug in my kimono fro a Kunai. I swiftly went back and forth so The kid couldn't get me. "She's fast" he whispered again. You bet I am! "get out of my way!" I shouted as I whipped out a kunai. "I won't let you" he shouted back.

He got out his own hidden Kunai. "Calm down, Shizune" I heard Tsunade say just when I was about to attack. The Kid leaned back, but I already had the Knife to his neck. He had a knife to my side. I breathed in and out as I held the knife. The kid was looking me in the eye, and I glared back.

He was shocked, but the shock quickly disappeared, then his face remained emotionless. I lowered my weapon as he lowered his. I was very close to him at this moment. I looked into his eyes to send a message, don't mess with me. I don't know what I saw in his eyes, but I could interpret it. It just felt different.

this kid was interesting.

I jumped back in front of Tsunade in a defense position, just incase. "Orochimaru…You've been like that since the old days" Tsunade said playfully. I looked at Tsunade, what was she talking about?

The kid was in front of orochimaru in defense mode as well. Behind him the old snake ninja smirked. "You know what my personally is like, right? stop joking around" The medic ninja behind Shizune, smiled cheerfully.

Orochimaru just stood there with a frozen smirk and piercing snake eyes. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows and punched the wall behind her. I heard the wall crack behind us, then it went crashing down. Brown smoke surround us.

I looked at the kid's face, he was surprised. Surprised that she could knock down and stone wall with one punch. A little smirk went across my face, now that kid knows what he's up against.

I kid just stood in thought. For some odd reason I wanted to know his name. There had to be something special about him if he was with Orochimaru. I stood up straight again.

"We did not come her to fight, we came to negotiate" Said the grey haired boy. "Negotiate?"

"yes"

"Don't make me laugh! I told you before get out of my sight!"

"We can't do that!"

"Get lost"

"only you can cure Orochimaru-sama's arms"

"Get lost"

"where're not asking you to do it for free. We'll make a trade"

"I'm going to count to five get lost before I'm done. Otherwise I'll get rid of you " Tsunade glared.

"Please calm down, this isn't a bad deal for you"

"Five"

"Four"

I saw the kid look at Tsunade's necklace, how could he know anything about that?

The kid signed and Orochimaru looked annoyed.

"three"

"Two"

I got ready to throw more poison steel needles at them. I was going to help Tsunade to get rid of these two, it's a shame I won't ever know the kid's name.

"one"

I shot forward and I saw the kid prepare to block the attack.

"I'll revive you little brother and man…" the snake eyed ninja said.

I stopped, I gasped. The kid stood up straight and smirked.

"With the forbidden technique I developed"

I looked at Tsunade, she was trembling. We all stood frozen on the spot.

"You haven't gotten rid of us yet, which means…you thinking it over?" orochimaru asked smirking.

Tsunade averted her gaze to the ground.

"You don't want to see those two again, Tsunade?" He said in a playful voice.

"What will you do if I cured your arms?"

"I don't like to lie…so I'll tell you honestly. I'll take what I want and I'm going to crush Kohona for sure"

I glared. "Crush kohona?" I said. The old man just smirked. Kohona was their home village, and he was going to destroy it? What if Tsunade agrees! I quickly turned my head to Tsunade. She was looking at the ground thinking it over.

"What is your answer?"

Tsunade just closed her eyes, she must be thinking about Dan and her little brother. She couldn't betray her own village for them. I couldn't let her do it! Dan loved that village for sure and Tsunade was going to ruin it all to get them back!

"Tsunade-Sama, you mustn't trust them! my uncle and your brother so not wish for that! Their wish, more importantly your wish…Did you forget them?" I shouted. It did look like it was working.

I could feel how terrible it must be to be her right now. Having her lose the most important people in her live, and a chance to get them back.

My voice and eyes soften.

"I know how you feel. You like this now, but your still…" I said looking at the ground.

I heard no answer. I looked up, she was thinking. She had to listen to me! I won't let her do this!

"Please wake up!" I shouted at her shaking my hands in the air.

"Be quiet, Shizune!" she shouted back

My eyes widened, she wasn't actually going to do this!

The kid said to give them a answer within a week, and bring two sacrifices for the technique to bring back her brother and my Uncle.

The orochimaru bit his finger and watched the blood drip. Tsunade's eyes widened.

I gasped. That was Tsunade's biggest fear Blood. The kid looked confused, but Orochimaru explained her fear. Tsunade was holding her necklace and trembling.

Then Orochimaru let a drop of blood fall again. "Let's get going now, Kabuto"

I hide a small smirk. So That's what his name was Kabuto. He must be Orochimaru's attendant. I looked at Tsunade, she was a mess.

So that was first time I met Kabuto. Not a very good start you know. Well after that we meet up with Jiraya and his apprentice, Naruto. Naruto had a big impact on Tsunade. I told him all about the necklace that him and Tsunade were betting on.

Well Tsunade didn't heal Orochimaru, and She became Hokage. I had to become stricter with her, she kept trying to get out of paper work.

Well Tsunade is getting sneaker with escaping all the work. She keeps trying to give me vacations so she can sneak out. Well this time I felt really over worked and tired and just wanted to get out. So one day I put a hug Pile Of Paper work on Tsunade's desk.

"Shizune, I hate paperwork" I giggled. "Shizune, you looked over worked, how about you take a day off. You look like you need it" Tsunade might be telling the truth this time.

"that's seems like a great Idea, may I please take the day off?" I asked. Tsunade looked confused at first, but then a big grin spread across her face. "Yes! you should" Then She pushed me out the door.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the building. I smiled at the nice breeze and sunshine. So what should I do today? Maybe I can collect some medical herbs for the hospital. So walked to the forest, I said cheerful hellos to some people I knew on the way.

It was nice not having a little pig at your heels for once.

I walked in the forest and look for a nice clearing to find some herbs that haven't been stepped on.

So I walked through the place with a little basket. I could hear the birds chirping, they sounded nice. I started hum, which I don't do often. It just seemed the time to.

I saw a break among the trees and knew the was a clearing up ahead. So I stepped through some branches toward the clearing. I pushed back some branches and gasped at what I saw.

In the middle of the clearing was a bloody man sprawled out in the grass. Blood was everywhere and the figure looked like it was barley bleeding. I stepped into the clearing and dropped my basket

I quickly ran up to the man. I looked him over to see his injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

The love of an Apprentice

by

Naruto4life

I looked over the man. I found some broken bones she quickly healed them with her charka. The man coughed as she worked. The whole time I didn't look up, instead I focused on healing. I finished with the outside injuries and started riping his shirt with Charka to check his organs. The man grabed my wrist and stopped me. I looked up and gasped. "Kabuto!" He took a moment to cough. "I can't have you...telling Kohona...that i'm here...now can we?" he said in a horse voice. She tryed to wriggle her wrist from his grip. "Let me go!" I scremed. He smirked and struggled to his feet. I was surprsied at how he could hold so tight. I used my other arm to reach for my hidden weapon on my other arm, but he grabbed me before I could pull it off.

"We don't want you to do now" He quickly got out kunai and cut my weapon off my arm. I took that moment to get out a Kunai but he was quick and grabed my arm. He put my arms behind my back and tied them together. "I won't kill you yet, we might need you" I glared at him. He pulled me further into the woods. I could see Kabuto healing himself. I tryed to get my hands free but this was some pretty strong rope.

I looked up at him he was busy with healing so I took my chance. I kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. Then in a puff of smoke he was log. I looked around. I felt some body grab me from behind me. Then a knife was held to my neck. "You don't want to try that again" Then he put a blind fold on me. I could still feel the sharp object on my neck.

After awhile we stopped and he took the blind fold off. My eyes ajusted to the darker lighting. Then I noticed someone was infront of me in a chair. "orochimaru-sama, I have returned, but I ran into some trouble. I thought maybe we could use her as a bargan chip" Kabuto said from beside me. "Good Job, Kabuto. She can stay in the dungons." Kabuto nodded and pushed me toward a set of stairs. I held my head high and walked down the steps. At the bottom there were rows and rows of empty jail cells.

Kabuto pushed me in one and sealed the cell. I glared at him he just smirked. He turned and left. I sat down on the cold floor. I looked down at the dust. Why did i have to help him in the woods? I should have looked up first. Now Kohona is going to pay because of me! I thought of the worst. I thought of Tsunade, what was she without me? Then I thought about if anyone was looking for me. Tsunade would look for me, right? Would anybody else? I signed.

I noticed that I was quite tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land. When I woke up Kabuto was at a table writing and expermenting. I could see him thought my cell. I wonder why that kid is with orochimaru. Orochimaru doesn't want him, he's just using him. "Your awake" I heard him say. He didn't even look up. "I know" I watched him work with diffrent seals. I suddley felt bad for the kid. He had to work for Orochimaru. "What are you going to bargin me for?" Kabuto signed. "So many qustions. You answer will be reaveled in time" That gave me nothing.

I didn't talk any more I just watched him. It might be a clue to what him and Orochimaru is doing next. So I sat there and watched. "You know what i'm doing has nothing to do with Kohona so you don't have to watch me" There goes my plan. I looked down instead. Then I felt my legs starting to hurt from sitting. I stood up and walked around a bit. I heard Kabuto sign once more. He seemed tired. I finished and sat back down. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked up and pushed out a brick. It feel to the ground and peeked out the hole. It was dark with some stars shining. "It's about 11" Then he pushed the brick back and got to his work. He seemed diffrent from the Kabuto I've seen before. He seemed just like a tired busy kid instead of the medic ninja he is.

it was diffrent. "You seem tired" I said still trying to struggle from my ropes. He didn't answer me. "Do you ever sleep?" He turned around and glared. "I have to watch you tonight" Then he got back to his work. "Then what are you doing right now, besides watching me?" I looked over his shoulder at his desk. The seals and notepad were pushed to the side. He blocked my view so I couldn't see what he was doing now. "You talk to much" Then he got back to what ever he was doing. "Do the other prisnors talk also?" He stopped as if he were thinking. "we haven't had any recent prisnors in here, they all go to somewhere else" Then I saw him open a file and put some papers in it.

"Are you going to be here all Night?" Kabuto turned around. "I don't have to answer that, and you talk way to much" He got up and grabbed something. He opened the door to the cell. he bent down. He put some tape over my mouth and walked out. "Problem fixed" He sat back down. I struggled talk but it came out as muffles. He laughed at my attempts. He turned back around. He dropped some things but picked them up. "One thing that stikes my curiousy, Why did you help me in the woods?" I glared and mumbled a few things behind the tape. He laughed again. "Guess you can't answer"

I fell asleep after awhile. When I woke the prison still looked the same. Kabuto wasn't there. It must be day time already. I sat in the cell and found some food and water. I noticed my hands were free, and that all my weapons were gone. I ripped off the tape still on my mouth. I quickly ate up the horrible tasting food.I sipped up the water. I guess this is what's it's going to be like. Then Kabuto came though the door. "Glad your awake, we need some sercets about Kohona" I glared at him. Like I really was going to tell him. "Like I thought you aren't going to me, will have to force it out of you then." He opened the Door to the cell. I got prepared to fight even without weapons i'm still good. He did some handseals and forcused on my head. He shot foward but he missed. Little did I know he wasn't aiming for me. He had a string which went around me when he missed. Now I was tied to a wall. His hands were blazing with blue Charka. He taped the back or head behind her ear.

That's when I couldn't move any of my limbs. He poured something in my mouth.It tasted bad I was about to spit it put but Kabuto covered my mouth. "Swallow it" he ordered. I no other choice and did what I was told. I felt my senses lift for a second and my mind go numb. "Tell where Tsunade-sama is going to strike next" Shizune felt her mind spit out the information and it quickly came out. "She's going to surround Suna to keep it safe then become allies with rain village and surround you" I was surprised what I just said but it couldn't be taken back. "Thank you that's all I needed" Then He left. Not even bothering to untie me from the wall. I signed I betryed Kohona.


	3. Chapter 3

The love of a apprentice

By

C0nfidentHinata

Author's note: I'm almost forgetting about my stories and how bad I use to write. You know I was about 13 when I wrote? Two years later I know I can do better XD So sorry, ShizunexKabuto fans! I didn't mean to keep you waiting…

Chapter Three

She opened her sore eyes to the dirty cell she saw every morning, or at least every time she fell asleep and woke up. Time seemed to be none existent. There were no windows to tell the difference between night or day, just the cold dirt floor and metal bars. She only saw one person, Kabuto. He slaved away at the desk across from her cell. He wrote papers or mixed together strange liquids. He forced her for information sometimes and he left her stale bread and disgusting water.

She had gotten use to the environment. The bread stopped tasting so stale and the water seemed to be tasteless. She even got use to the truth serum that Kabuto would give her. Even the guilt of betraying her village seemed to elude her.

Her thoughts seemed to always be fogging and little by little she was starting to forget the life outside the metal bars. There was one thing she didn't forget, Tsunade. In her dreams, she was still chasing down the hokage to do paper work. Following the little pig as it sniffed her out. Tsunade and Kabuto seemed to be the only two people who were still real to her.

She faintly remembered Naruto. He had left an impression on her and Tsunade. Still he seemed almost as imaginary as the day she had left the village to search for herbs. Herbs, She could barley remember how to make medicine with them.

As the days pasted she got use to not living in a real world. She knew one day Kabuto wouldn't need her here for information. That the war would end. There would be a winner and she could only hope that Tsunade was safe and even the imaginary Naruto.

But other days, she would cry. She would hate herself for getting trapped in her, For forgetting, for losing everything she ever had. She would miss them. That was one of those days.

She tilted her sore head up more. She almost forgot what it was like to be healthy. She crawled over to the bars in her tattered kimono. Her cold hand gripped the bar feebly. "Why…" She whispered. Today, or tonight, she still didn't know, She needed something. She couldn't figure out what. Being trapped in the dusty cell had left her in need for something. Maybe to hold? Talk to? Anything to let her know she was still alive.

At that moment, the door opened. It must be the time for Kabuto to work at his desk. His shadowy figure appeared through the door. He took even steps toward the desk. She noticed his glasses were broken. The boy dug through the drawers in the desk.

She only remembered one time where Kabuto came in with broken glasses. He fixed them and went right to work, but today Kabuto's calm exterior seemed cracked. She had seen him mad a couple times. It was usually about the information she gave, he would hit her. She dealt with it though, because sometimes she talked to him.

It always left her in a new reality. She would live for the times of human companionship, but they didn't come around so often. She didn't know what he got out of them though.

She kept watching him. He pulled out a knife then shook his glasses off to the ground. They fell with a slight clink sounds against the concrete close to her. The boy stared at the knife and Shizune felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

She reached out and wrapped her hands around his glasses. She pulled them into the cell and looked at the cracks. It looked like he had been hit in the face. She glanced back up at him. His face was scrunched up as he held the knife behind him. The dim light of a single oil lamp wasn't enough light to much.

She watched as he held his pony tail in his hand. Then he dove the knife down the hair in-between his hand and head. Stands of hair fell across the floor. Kabuto held his pony tail in his hand and slammed it on his desk. He bit his lip and looked at the wall.

"What are you doing?" her thin voice seemed to echo off the walls. Kabuto looked a little surprised as he looked over your shoulder. "It doesn't matter to you, prisoner" she sighed. Prisoner, he always called her that now. It was like her second name. She had to keep remembering it was Shizune.

It didn't look like she was going to get any conversation started today. She hadn't talked to him a long time. Maybe two weeks but she doubted her sense of time. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a kunai hitting the bars of the cage only inches from her head.

Kabuto stood in front of the desk holding another Kunai. He took a step toward her. She felt sacred again. He was walking toward her and he never did that unless getting information. He didn't have the serum. It had been along time. Her information probably wasn't relative anymore. She had served her purpose.

The keys jingled as her unlocked the gate. She suddenly jumped her feet. She wasn't ready to die yet. She pushed the bars toward Kabuto who looked startled but held them tight in his hand. "What a feeble attempt…pathetic, like your village" She moved her feet into a fighting stance. She had to get out, or she would die for her…village. Faint memories played in her head. They were so blurry but she could make out Tsunade reading a book and herself with ton ton in her arms.

She remember the glasses in her hand and crushed them in her hand and through some of the glass shards at Kabuto who was coming though the bar door. He held up his hand surround by blue chakra and caught the sharp pieces. As he did so she moved toward him throwing the shards again as she pushed the bars which were still unlocked. It moved open but Kabuto was quicker.

He shoved the door close with his other hand. The door locked when it shut and she was thrown back against the wall. She let out a little cry of pain. Kabuto pinned her to the wall. "You little witch" He shouted in her face. She held her head up and squinted with the force he was using on her.

She gathered up all the chakra she had been saving as Kabuto reached for the kunai knife. She pushing toward her arms like Tsunade usually did and forceful pushed him into the wall. She ran and again focused the charka in her arms and slapped against the bars. They bent. Then she was tackled to the ground.

She tried to roll over before she hit the ground but it didn't work. Kabuto had her in a tight grip. She was flat on the ground, his weight on top of her. She could tell he was mad. She had picked a perfect time to struggle against him, she had made his anger worst.

"You little…" He took the knife and jammed it into her shoulder blade. She gave a sudden scream of pain. She winced as he took it out. Her shoulder throbbed with pain as she bit her lip to hold in her screams. She hadn't completely forgotten she was ninja.

The red liquid squirted out of the wound and bleed over clothes. It dripped over her shoulder on to the dusty floor. It was warm. She hadn't bleed in a long time. She watched her wound for a second then looked back up at Kabuto towering over her, his face mad with rage and his breath hot. She could almost feel it on her face.

He held the Kunai to her neck. She felt the cold steel against her. She glanced at it then back up at her attacker. She hadn't seen him this close before. In his eyes, she saw frightening hatred and service. She knew he highly admired Orochimaru like she did Tsunade, but she was friends with her mentor. He was a slave to his.

Orochimaru must have got mad at him and hit him, breaking his glasses. For a moment she wished she could take him out of this life style, but the pressure applied to her neck shook her out of those thoughts.

"Orochimaru only wanted your hair, you have to make this more difficult prisoner." He wasn't here to kill her? She relaxed a bit under his grip. He felt it and gripped her shirt in his other hand. He yanked her up. She felt more alive. She was bleeding, you have to have blood to bleed. You have to be alive to have blood. She had fought even for awhile for her life. She was alive and had a name.

"Shizune…" He glared at her though his dark black eyes. He looked different without his glasses, he looked more deadly. "What? Prisoner" He said from behind her. "My name is shizune" her choked voice said. He leaned his head over her shoulder. She stared forward and not dare make a move. Her body was too weak and her shoulder was throbbing.

She could feel his breath on her ear. "The day I call you that, is the day you have my respect" he whispered. She gulped but had a stern gaze at the wall. Then she felt his hand grab her hair. He bawled it up in his hand till he had all of it on one place.

His tighten grip on her hair made her dizzy. It hurt having your hair pulled but it hurt getting stabbed in the shoulder too. She could feel some of the blood running down her arm but choose to ignore it.

She felt the grip loosen as her chopped of her hair. Some forgotten strands fell around her. She looked down at her bare feet. She had lost her shoes awhile ago, just like she had lost her life. She was weak and hurt. She had no chance of escape and her only company was a broken man and blurry memories. She heard Kabuto's foot steps. He must have walked toward the door. She wasn't going to try to escape.

A single tear feel from the corner of her eye, down her cheek, and dropped to the blood stained floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The love of an Apprentice

By

C0nfidentHinata

Author's note: Yay! People still read this. I want to thank Kuwabara99 and Chiharu-1000-Springs for there reviews. So I'm totally updating for them. Oh and Chiharu;; You never know how creepy Orochimaru is He could want to use human hair for another one of his creepy experiences! Oh and in the next chapter, I'm planning on more ShizunexKabuto moments. So enjoy

Chapter four

She dropped to her knees and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Some stray tears were squeezed out of the corner of her eyes. Her shoulder still hurt and she was starting to smell the fowl stench of blood. She had never really been hurt, just forced to do things. She had forgotten what it felt like.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to cry. She let a choked sob break the silence of the cell. It echoed off the walls and made her feel a lone. Her shoulder's started to shake as more tears spilled over her lids.

Shizune was getting lost in all her blurry memories, some of back in the village and other training, maybe even one where her and tonton were falling asleep in the sun. Did they miss her? She was often haunted by that question but she always put it off in the back her mind till now. Did they notice she was gone? Were they looking for her? Would they even suspect she'd be in Orochimaru's layer? Did Tsunade care?

More tears fell to the ground followed by loud sobs.

It seemed like cried on the ground for ever but she finally wiped the salty tears off her face and rubbed her eyes. The sobs were reduced to silent sniffles and she stumbled to stand up, using the wall to help her balance.

She looked around the cell through blurry eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the uncertainty. She was hungry for answers about her village.

Shizune let out a cry of pain. A sharp pain came from her foot. She jumped back and looked at her foot. She saw the dark liquid over it and a glistening piece of glass stuck in it. She bit her lip, and then gently took the glass out.

She shook her head. She was in a horrible condition, no Chakra, a wounded shoulder, and glass all over the bottom of the cell. She used her last bit of strength and tore a piece of her dirty Kimono. It was already designating so it didn't take a lot to rip it. She wobbled over to the bowl of water that she had almost forgotten was there.

She dipped the cloth in it. The cold water felt good on her sore hands. Then she wrapped the cloth around her shoulder. She gave a wince as she tied the two ends in a knot. The cold water did make the swelling stop.

It felt good to be able to take care of her self, even if she couldn't do it that well. So she just sat against the wall closes to the door and traced invisible lines on metal bars, like she did before Kabuto came in to take her hair. Why did he need human hair anyway? It must be for some digesting scheme of Orochimaru's.

After awhile of just looking around the cell, trying to forget about her village so she wouldn't start crying again, she noticed something on the floor. It was black and blended into the shadows. She picked it up.

It was a tangled mess of wire. It was Kabuto's glasses. She gentle bended the wires. She twisted them turned them, trying to get them back to there original shape. It was a like a puzzle or a game. It made her forget about where she was as she bent a stray wire.

After awhile of toying with the glasses frame, the door opened. She looked up and hid the glasses's frame behind her. Kabuto looked up at her with sad eyes. His bangs brushed across his face and his shorter hair looked out of place. Without his glasses or pony tail, he didn't look like himself. He must have given up a lot for his mentor, Orochimaru.

Shizune averted her gaze at the ground. She could feel his eyes still on her. "The war almost over" He said. She snapped her head back up. "What?" Her voice quivered. "You heard me" Shizune bit her lip. The war was really over? Then that means… "W-who's winning…?" Kabuto gave a cold laugh that sent shivers down her spine. "You think I'd tell a prisoner?" Shizune felt sadness overcome her weak heart.

She felt like she would cry again but for some reason she couldn't in front of him. So she bit her lip. "is..is Orochimaru mad?" That would explain why Kabuto was so frustrated earlier.

He clenched his jaw and glared at her. "It doesn't matter" is doesn't matter? Of course did! She felt her self having pity for poor Kabuto. He was younger then her, by maybe seven years, and enduring all this? It was a horrible thing. She knew it was hard to discern his thoughts; he often played mind games with her. But she could place his loyalty in a heart beat, even though she couldn't understand it.

"Why are you loyal to that monster?" She felt herself say it was confidence she never knew she had. Kabuto bawled his hands into fist and took a few steps toward her with a sharp glare. "Orochimaru is the greatest Sanin that ever lived" He growled.

Shizune never averted her gaze but looked him straight in the eyes. "Tsuande is the greatest Sanin who ever lived" Kabuto's calm exterior evaporated again. "Why you little-" Before he could finish Shizune cut in. "You have no right calling me anything" She said in a louder then her normal voice.

Kabuto looked surprised but recovered in his normal posture. "I have every right, you prisoner." Shizune gave him a long hard stare. He gave her a smirk. Then a memory flashed in her mind. It was a little boy with short grey hair next to the medical chief of the kohona medical unit squad. Her fourteen year old self was talking to him and the seven year old boy gave her half smirk.

"Kabuto-kun…!" Kabuto glared at her. "what'd you call me?" She remember him. The day he came to Kohona. She was there. They use to be really good friends till she started training with Tsunade and Kabuto kept taking trips out of the village. She didn't recognize him before because of his longer hair and glasses.

"You don't remember me?" She said. She felt guilty for personally knowing the enemy but she had forgotten about him till just now. "I wouldn't know anybody by the likes of you." Shizune bit her lip. It didn't matter if he remembers or not.

With that last comment he sat at his desk and pulled out some papers and starting writing.


	5. Chapter 5

The love of an Apprentice

By

C0nfid3tHinata

**Author's Note: You guys rock! I'm glad you like the story. I want to thank 'death not be the end of hope' for her review and adding it to her alert list. I didn't think I'd get any new readers besides –chinaru-1000-springs and Kuwabara99. ********They have been really good to this fic, so you know. I owe them a thanks for sticking around. I also was surprised to get bored2death to put this on there alert list. Maybe you should review? XDD Well time to give the people what they want. Pluz this Chapter was fun to write. **

Chapter 5

Ever since the day Kabuto told her the war was over, she always saw Kabuto's 7 year old self looking through the current Kabuto's eyes. She kept remembering him. The good memories reminded her of village, her friends, Tsunade, the office. It kept her going. The tear soaked nice were becoming less and less. She spent her days leaning against the wall instead.

Her confidence went up. She never waited for conversations anymore, she started just taking one. It didn't take Kabuto long to notice her change in behavior and he tried everything to break her down again. Little did he know it was his seven year old self helping her back up.

"Why hello Kabuto-kun" She said one day as he came stomped through the door. She let out a small smile that didn't match her apparel. Her tattered and ripped kimono, her scratched up skin and bruises, and her messy hair didn't really fit a smile. She stopped caring though cause it didn't match the darken dirty cell either.

"You call me that one more time, I swear I'll kill you" He growled. Shizune was use to those comments but so far she was alive. Even though she knew the war was going to end soon and she might not be needed anymore, she tried to hide that thought.

Once again a memory played before her eyes. It showed herself and little Kabuto-kun again.

_They walked down the colorful dirt streets of her village. "Kabuto-kun, do you want to get something to eat I'm starved." She said cheerfully. "Sure, you know I learned about a new technique today" He said trying to keep up with her. She gave a giggle. "You're always doing new stuff. It's like you grow a little more everyday you're here" Kabuto gave a smile, wrinkling his nose that had a little band-aid on it. "well you're still the same Shi-chan" her snickered. "Hey! Don't call me that" She ruffled his hair._

She took another look at what that little Kabuto-kun grew up too be, something that she didn't like so much. He didn't even remember her. "What happened to you?" Kabuto looked over his shoulder. "Why don't you go cry or something?"

She looked across from her at the wall. "You use to be so happy" The statement moved the little fourteen year old Shizune in side her. That girl missed his smile and maybe she did a just a little. "I still am happy" she could hear the scratching of his pencil. "You don't look like it" a Kunai zoomed by her face. "It shouldn't matter to you, talk again. I'll give you food to dogs" She didn't even know there was dogs but she didn't want to risk it. She was hungry.

"_Shi-chan, do you like working with Tsunade-sama?" she nodded as she dangled her legs off the side of the cliff. "Yes, she's very wise even though she is a bit lazy. She has a little pig name tonton now." She was fifteen now and he was only eight, but was so smart and talented. "That's cool. I'm going to go visit another village again" She turned to look at him. The shadows of the setting sun deepen his face and made him look older. "Again?" He nodded. She rested her hand on his. "I'll miss you" She said quietly. She hadn't seen him for three weeks and he just go back. "I'll miss you too, Onee-san" _

She opened her eyes again. Kabuto wasn't at his desk anymore and some food was layout in her cell. She must have fallen asleep again. She crawled over to the food and sat down. She took some bite of the bread and sipped the water. She remember the time Kabuto and her went swimming, or even when they climbed the Hokage Monument. They were such trouble makers, she grew out of though. Maybe he didn't?

She sighed. She missed the memories. She reached for the glasses frames. Kabuto had gotten new glasses and must have forgotten about the old frames. She crushed the frames into a tangle mass of wire. He didn't need glasses….or her. She crushed them using a little of her chakra to bend them into a shape of a key.

"_Fetch ton ton!" Kabuto shouted at the little pig. He was nine and she was sixteen. The pig made a squeal and ran after the twig. Shizune watched from a comfortable spot on the grass with a little dog next her. "Aren't inuzuka dogs so cute?" she said. "if you're a girl" kabuto said while getting the twig from the pig's mouth. "Maybe you should tell Mrs. Inuzuka you found her dog?" he threw the stick again. "I will eventually" She stroked the dogs fur as it closed its eyes. "So when are you going to leave again?" She asked as she picked up the dog and gave it a kiss on its head. "Probably not for awhile." Scratched the puppies ear. She hoped he would stay long. He was so young and had pretty much traveled everywhere with many different people. She wondered why he wasn't scared. _

She finished the food and lay down on her back. She was still a little tired. Today Kabuto seemed a little more frustrated. Maybe they were losing. Tsuande would be okay. She always was okay, she had fought Kabuto before. She didn't lose. She closed her eyes and waited for another memory to play before her eyes.

"_Be quiet or we'll get caught." A ten year old Kabuto said from in the dark. Her seventeen year old self gave a quiet laugh. They were sneaking in to a rated R movie. She never imagined she would be sneaking in with a ten year old. He wanted to see it though and she would go with him. He was more then a ten year old to her. _

_He was her best friend, he didn't act like a ten year old anyway. He had learned so much on his trips around the villages. He brought he back stuff sometimes. She tapped the small bottle of a frozen piece of the star from the hidden star village. She didn't know how he got it but she learned to never ask questions but sometimes he told. It always scared her when he did. His little ten year old face didn't match his intelligence. She watched kabuto laugh at the movie before him. She put arm around him and gave a giggle too. He looked at her and smiled then looked back at the movie. _

Her eyes fluttered open as the door opened. Kabuto slapped the door. He violently punched the wall. "You stupid village will fall" He glared at her. She had never seen so much anger in a human eye. She dared not answer. He pushed everything off his desk and left it crashing to the floor as he growled curse words.

She accidently said, "It'll be okay". She forgot she was talking to the current Kabuto not the one that lived in her memories. He turned around. "Don't talk to me! I hate you!" he shouted almost childish. His age truly showed which only did a few times when he was little. He clenched his hands into fist and started walking toward her. Then he stopped and nodded. He grunted and left.

His behavior confused her but his words cut like knives. He had said he hated her. Her Kabuto-kun couldn't hate her. She looked in a random direction. He couldn't hate her. If only he remembered her. If only he remembered that day six years ago. Why didn't he?

_The rain pounded on the window and she was felt alone. Tsunade slept in the next bed. They were in a gambling hotel again. She late sitting up in her bed. Ton ton gave a little grunt and crawled into her lap. It was like the little pig felt her discomfort. The thunder left a big bang sound through the room. Ton ton squeaked and dug deeper into shizune's arms. She cuddled the little pig. Then lighting struck again and made her jump. Then a loud bang on the door. She let out a squeak. She wasn't expected anyone. Maybe it was the hotel. _

_She slipped out of bed with ton ton at her heels and went to the door. The pounding rain out side and the lighting was making her hand shake as she opened the door. A fourteen year old boy soaked with water tripped into the room on to the floor. She gasped and stepped back. She reached for the lights but couldn't find them. Why didn't the hotel leave the light on in the hallway. "Shizune…" How did he know name. Then she saw liquid that wasn't rain water. It was darker. Was it blood? She gasped and hurried to help the boy up. She sat him up and moved his wet bangs away from his face. _

_She let out a gasp "Kabuto-kun!" She squeaked. He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. His hand has a spider webs of blood decorated it. "W-what happened?" He coughed. Water spurted out as he turned his head. He was hard to recognize what had happened in the dark but he was trying to stand up. She helped him stumble up. Her legs were shaking as she did. She hadn't seen Kabuto in two years. She had left the left village two years ago and never talked to him since. _

_She brushed his wet hair out of his face again and tried to wipe the blood off his arms. Some of the red liquid got on her but she didn't care. "Kabuto-kun, what's wrong?" She said as her voice shook. She had never seen him like this. Little tear drops threaten to fall out of the corner of her eyes as his face wrenched in pain. "I-I came to tell you something, but I wasn't allowed to leave" he said with a tired choked voice. "Who wouldn't allow you to leave? Did they do this to you? Let me help you" She leaned him against the wall and tried to leave to get some bandages but he held on to her hand. _

"_I can't see you ever again." She looked confused. What did he mean? His fourteen year old face looked older. The darkness cast shadows on his face so like that sunset did when she was fifteen and he was eight. Almost the same when he said he would miss her. He stumbled toward her and he fell into her arms. "W-what do you mean?" She stuttered. He looked up at her. "I can't know who you are. I can't talk to you ever again. Okay?" He said. She felt the tears fall. Not because he would hurt but because he was leaving again and this time not coming back again. She was newly twenty one. An adult but she still cried like a teenage girl. The tears streamed down her face as she looked at him. "Why?" She managed to say. "Because" He said looking down at the floor. Then he looked up at her again with his shiny black eyes. They showed a apology that was stronger then words. Then he leaned close to her and started to close his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers. _

_Her eyes widened. He was kissing her. Then she slowly closed her eyes too and gently kissed him back. Her hands traveled from his waist up to his shoulders. The wrapped around him pulling him. It was wrong. He was only fourteen. She was twenty one. Seven years apart. During that kiss she realized something. She had loved him. They needed that kiss. She could taste the salty kiss of tears and couldn't tell if they were hers or his but she kissed him again. He felt his weak arms around her. She felt every emotion in that kiss. It wouldn't be her first but her first that really mattered. It would be the last thing she ever did with him. How could something this good be so wrong? _

_He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled away. "I have to go, Shi-chan" She nodded and tried to wipe away her tears. Kabuto didn't bother to wipe away his since they seemed to mix with the rain. "I'll miss you forever, Kabuto" She kissed him on the cheek. The good thing was they were same height. "I'll miss you, Shizune" He frowned and let his hands away form her. "good bye" he said then he used the wall to stabilize himself. He stumbled out the door and jumped to who knows where. "Good bye, Kabuto" _

_She had almost forgotten about ton ton who was looking out the door way. The small pig seemed to remember all the times it had with Kabuto too. Shizune just let herself cry with ton ton in her arms. She dropped to her knees and just let the tears over take her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "kabuto…!" She whispered. "Who's that?" She heard Tsunade's voice. "Tsunade?" She looked up and saw her teacher with a arm around her. "Why are you crying and why is the door open?" Shizune tried to wipe away her tears. "Oh I'm not crying…" Tsunade nodded her head and got up and closed the door. "let go back to bed, sweetie" She nodded and tried to stand up._

Shizune woke up. She must have fallen asleep again. This time she woke up with tears streaks on her cheeks. She must have cried in her sleep. Over the last six years, she had forgotten about that two. So much had happened. That was also the year the nine tails attacked and Tsunade was summoned to the village to help heal people. She had so many friends and laugh that she didn't remember the sad times.

She grabbed the tangled mess of wire and started working on it again. After what had seemed like hours, she was sore. She dropped the mess on the floor. Working on it got tiring but did take her mind off the past. She let out a sign. Then all of the sudden the door opened again. She almost cried out Kabuto's name but she was thankful she didn't. It was other ninja with sound head band. They were carrying something.

It looked like a young girl. Then ninja unlocked the door and roughly threw her in. She was unconscious. Shizune looked at her with dirt on her pretty face. She looked familiar. Shizune tilted her head. She was starting to remember back in the village going over the roster for the ninja. She looked like one of the pictures. Then she remembered. Hinata Hyuuga. She remember that Tsunade had to give her and Kiba and Naruto a fake ninja so they didn't have to go back to the academy. She was heir to the hyuuga branch. They must have kidnapped her.


End file.
